


"Happy Christmas"

by Draconizuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Boys Kissing, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Comedy, First Kiss, Fluffyfest, Incest, Kili in love, M/M, Modern AU, Protective Thorin, Romantic Comedy, Thorin Feels, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Uncle/Niece Incest, soft history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconizuka/pseuds/Draconizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili was distracted with the Christmas ornaments. Unfortunately nothing he had planned was leaving in a certain way.<br/>Various confusions for "The Kili's Special Christmas night "<br/>He will have several surprises!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy Christmas"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts), [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/gifts), [Werecakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/gifts), [witchesdelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/gifts), [Sidney90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidney90/gifts).



> First and foremost a big thank you to Gian (Draco Boyfriend), who helped me translating the Fic into English.
> 
> And I did like to dedicate this to all the people who inspire me to continue drawing and writing (even though I believe i should give up this life). I know I'm not very good at writing, as all of you are, but I dedicated an extra effort to do this.  
> I hope in my heart that all you like.  
> I also hope that all have had a wonderful Christmas or holiday, and have enjoyed many gifts, whatever they may be.
> 
> I also want to give a special dedication to a person, I do not think so go read. But maybe strives and read (?)  
> We were friends for a long time, but we stopped talking and even let you follow me and never spoke a word to me. I may not be the best friend in the world, we all have our faults, but I never stopped liking you and admire your fanfics.  
> I just love every one of them. As I love Thorin / Kili.  
> Thank you for writing the giant fanfics. I miss you, despite realizing that you do not seem to care. But I care.
> 
> I like you very much.
> 
> OKAY!!!!! BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ!!! Let's get it! TvT'

 Kili was remaking the Christmas decoration that Fili and Dis lazily made only half. It was funny to see that his kin preferred him, Kili, to do this service, because they thought that by he been a meticulous person he would do a better job. Kili just sighed as he looked to that dreadful piece of work and he decided that a warm bath in that could Christmas eve would be best. Later he would finish and fix that dreadful thing 'decoration'.

 Kili went upstairs by jumping two steps at each time, but he stopped at the front of Fili's Room.

 “Hey Blondie! Your LOVE confirmed that he would come?” He leaned against the doorjamb leaning into the room with a grin smile.

 Fili was sitting in front of his PC, with Skype on, talking to Ori who laughed at Kili's words. Fili lazily turned the chair and looked at Kili, with that 'spacy' look as if he hadn’t understood the question. He was wearing only his jeans pants and socks and his light-blue headphones. 

“Hi...?” he said, slowly taking off one side of his headphones to listen to what Kili was saying. 

“I asked...”  
  
“I said HI” Fili grabbed his boot and threw it directly in Kili “Now Leave you meddlesome!” he laughed at seeing Kili evade the boot and returned to the door just to show his tongue and run through the hall to his room. 

Kili was cheered up, hi would finely meet Fili's love, the one Fili talked so much, but he was ashamed at the same time. He walked in his room and he took off his tennis and untied his belt. He took of his coat and his shirt throwing them at his bed side, jumping he took of his jeans pants and socks, walking straight to the bathroom, taking his towel in his little wardrobe at the side of the bathroom door. 

He opened the shower and went under it, washing out his body's fatigue. He happily sighed, and he wondered about a thousand things under the warm and relaxing water. Among these, he remembered a very special person, who made Kili's smile be softer and his eyes closed in pleasant memory. After a few minutes Kili awoke from his fantasies and left the shower drying off in a hurry, because even being warm indoors, still looked cold.

 He wrapped the towel around his waist and, on tiptoe, ran into the bedroom. The first thing he thought of was to put a pair of thick socks to put on his cold feet. he smiled sighing as if he was relieved. Taking of the towel, which had the same fate as the clothes in the corner of the bed, Kili layed in his bed, wearing only his socks, and stared at the ceiling of the room, dreamy.

 "I hope he comes ..." He sighed and stood up going behind the single solitary Boxers underwear that was left after her mother decided to get rid of old clothes to make room for new ones. How it was his favorite boxers, Kili decided that it would be good for that day.

 it was a water-green Boxers with drawings of cheerful crabs in various positions. Really an exciting thing, his mother used to say it was too childish for his age, but Kili loved it. After putting his underwear, he left the room passing by the bedroom door of his brother who cried instantly, without even turning the chair. 

"Kili!!! Do not walk around the house naked!! "

“I am not naked, I’m wearing underwear. Tell Ori i am not naked!” 

Fili laughed out loud wile tipping fast at his keyboard.

 “Okay!” Kili walked down the stairs, straight to the Christmas tree. He got a box full of ornaments and looked to each one, one by one. Some was damage, but nothing so serious. What made Kili most happy was the fact that there were still such special box for so many years at his family. All of them meant something special to the person who made it.

 Dis ornament was a white angel holding hay lint and colored flowers, with a ruby in the chest like it was its heart. Kili smiled when he putted the ornament in the tree. His father’s, Vili, was a small happy miner with two small golden stones in its eyes. He had a cute and golden hair. His Grandparents were a king and a queen wearing red, with pearls and blue stones in their crowns. Fili’s was a golden warrior with a lion’s mane and a small crown. In it chest were a very beautiful golden stone which remembered polished gold.

 Kili shuffled the box and saw many other Christmas ornaments, of his closest relatives to those who were already gone. Each one was carefully taken to the Christmas tree, even these one don’t been the largest tree of all, it certainly was the most special. Looking closely to the box, Kili finely found his own Christmas ornament. When he took the small ornament he smiled at the memories that it brought. It was an archer with a leaf in its head. It had blue clothes and a happy face. In its chest was a blue sapphire that shined at the natural light of the room. Kili made a great smile and looked again to the box and it was empty. He looked to the other boxes, them he looked to one and to the other side, and after that he seemed to be looking for something. He looked in the other boxes, but it seemed as he hadn’t found anything.

 When he stood up and looked around, with his little ornament, he finely yelled to Dis who as at the kitchen. Because she was cooking and with the radio playing a happy song so loud, she didn’t heard him, Kili just shook his head and walked to the kitchen, taking breath to yell a little more louder.

 “MOTHER, UNCLE’S ORNAMENT IS MISSING!” Kili stood in the kitchen’s door waiting his mother answer.

 “So, darling. It should be in the box, if it isn’t, i don’t know where it could be!!!” She smiled moving graciously in the kitchen, from one side to another, doing three things at the same time. Nothing more common as Dis was a professional cake baker, she cooked better than anyone they know..

 Kili just knocked his shoulders and made an ugly face. Dis continued her doings, dancing in the kitchen, without even realizing Kili stayed there thinking and just wearing his underwear and socks. Probably to her, it was super common to see Kili in such clothes. 

The doorbell so ranged and Kili looked to the front dor. He turned back to Dis, but she was so wrapped in her doings so he gone to answer to the door. He opened it a little to look who was, but to his surprise, there was no one. He let his head to the cold air of outside and looked to both sides, without seeing anyone so he closed the door. When he turned inside and took two steps in again the doorbell ranged. He Sighed loud and he turned on his heels, grumbling.

‘I don’t believe these brats decided to be stupid in Christmas eve, at this late time in the night…”

Kili Opened the door with fast with the will to frighten whoever it was. But again he met cold air and saw no one. He looked to the horizon with drooped eyelids, with a shitty face. “you gota be joking me…” he closed the door once more and then he walked to the living room where the Christmas tree was. When he extended his arm to put the small archer in the Christmas Tree, the doorbell ranged once more. With a sudden anger, Kili ran through the front door while yelling “I am going to strangle you piece of shit!!!”, but Kili forgot that his house door was one of those that lock itself automatically and that it could only be open by the inside. When he realized his error he looked like it was in slow motion, seeing the door closing behind him. He widened his brow eyes and opened his mouth. His breathing stopped and he tried to quickly go back inside, but the door closed at his face and made a subtle “CLIC” when closing. For a moment Kili stayed at the front door with his hands opened over it. Until he screamed in anger.

 It was cold, moist and snowing and Kili was at that moment only with his boxers, socks and the little archer in one of his hands. Nothing could be worst, he thought. Anyone could see him like this if he dared to walk down the stairs in the front door. Kili, so, just tried to rise up his head to look at the windows above him. He saw Fili’s with a slit open, so he tried to call the blonde. But it was very clear that he wouldn’t hear him, he was with his headphones and talking to Ori on Skype, and too listening to music. Kili swallowed and trembled his tooth with the cold.

 Kili hugged himself and looked to the other side, the one with kitchen’s window that was always locked. He could hear the loud and agitated music so he concluded that his mother wouldn’t hear him. He tried to catch one of the little stones in his mother’s house yard ornament, but the stones where frozen making Kili’s fingers burn by cold. He even tried to throw it in the window, but he couldn’t hit one in it because of the cold. So he turned himself to the front door and tried to open it again. He screamed for Fili or Dis, but nothing came. He pushed the door bell button until his finger fit red and started to be hurt, but even so no one came. He sighed tightening his teeth and resting his forehead in the door, moving his legs as if he was dancing to ward off the cold he felt.

 “I cant believe that i shall join the exclusive group of the 'Darwin Awards', of the most stupid deaths of the world...” he laughed bland, while putting cold smoke of his mouth. “hahaa... I Shall die wearing only mine boxers and socks in the cold outside mine own house... how am i so pathetic.” Kili's lips trembled and he rowed his eyebrows closing his eyes while massaging his arms. He flexed his foot fingers while he rubbed his thighs, almost shrinking.

 After almost half an hour, Kili no longer felt his fingertips and his nose was already red and his lips getting darker. It was incredible how no one inside the noisy house hadn’t missed him. So Kili sat in his knees in the front of the front door, looking at it with a little hope that he has. Someone has to miss him, it wasn’t possible, but each second and minute that passed he listen to the music coming from the kitchen's window, that got a little more romantic but still very loud. Kili wanted to cry, it was late and cold and he was freezing outside without knowing what to do. He risked getting up and he got one step down to look at Fili's window, but to his affliction, it was locked. He got back and tried to protect himself the way he could from the cold who was getting worst, he turned his back to the lonely street and looked again to the door, sobbing in frustration. He was feeling the biggest idiot of all time. He lowered his head trembling his shoulders and lips. Kili hold firm his little archer and started to knelt in the floor, but before he lowered his body someone hugged him from behind making him make a fright.

 Kili tried to avoid the stranger, but when he turned to see who was, he came face to face with a well-shaven, thin lips of a tall man, when he rose up his eyes he faced his uncle's light-blue eyes, the one he longed to find, and now was hugging him with his coat open, driving out the cold from his body and arms.

 “Tho-Thorin!”Kili looked with surprised widen-eyes.

 “Hello Kili” Thorin's voice boomed deep, who rubbed Kili's back smiling gently. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes!” Kili shook his head fast nodding, with his mouth half open, but he sudden remembered if his shameful condition, he blushed when he realized that he was shearing the coat with his uncle. “Ahn... I...”

 Thorin looked to Kili's face checking the boy. He looked to the bag that he was holding and stirred it, taking a wool cap and a Christmas scarf. He took the cap to Kili's head and wrapped them with the scar, rubbing Kili's back.

 Kili snuggled at Thorin's arms, hugging him. Thorin's hot body brought relief to Kili's affliction, he smiled at the rare cares given by his uncle.

 “I think it would be appropriate to me to ask why are you here outside in the cold only wearing your intimate clothes?” Asked Thorin while hugging Kili.

 “Bastards... brats... playing... with... the doorbell!” said Kili hitting his teeth in cold.  
“I got... locked... to the... outside!” he sank his face at the Thorin's hot neck “Mother and Fili, didn’t hear me... i stayed here... until now...”

 “This explains why i phoned here like eight times and no one answered”. Said Thorin while looking to the door. “Well, let's get inside?” Thorin looked to Kili's face, the boy was with his face resting in his shoulder, looking confused.

 “I don’t have the key... and it is only possible to open from the inside” Kili rubbed his cheek im Thorin's shoulder, trying to warm his cheeks red because of the cold.

 Thorin so swept Kili out of the floor, holding him by his legs and rising him. Kili take a fright, giving a nervous smile. Thorin walked to one of Dis little flower pots, one that was at the side of the door and lowered Kili down, without leaving the boy. He just rose the pot up and looked under, in the role for the water. Kili only observed what Thorin was doing. Shaking a little the pot, a key fell and Thorin took it, putting the pot in its place and showed the key to Kili, who made an unbeliever face.

 “I live here and i didn’t know that...” Kili spoke with dismay. He Really didn’t know about that flower-pot key. Looking to the key, Kili remembered of the box full of his family's Christmas ornaments.

“Thorin, sorry for asking, but where is your Christmas ornament?” He looked to Thorin while pushing away to see his uncles face and eyes.

 Thorin looked to Kili and rose his bag. “I took it to my home, to fix it. His stone-heart was damaged so i changed it. I didn’t wanted to see mine warrior with a broken heart. It would be sad.” Thorin so took his warrior, it was like a King, from inside the bag. The warrior an old-gold like armor with a helmet in the form of a crown, with a serious face but it transmitted calm and serenity, much like its owner. The stone that adorned his chest was very similar to Kili's archer, but it melted itself with other colors. It was a stone which he badly known its name, but it was beautiful. “I happened to take the advantage to change the one from yours, as you don’t remember, but yours had an emerald and not a sapphire...” Thorin saw that Kili was holding his little archer with a sapphire heart. “The Sapphire was part of mine's, and yours was without stones, the emerald was lost, so i give mine sapphire and fixed mine. I hope you don’t get upset, we can find...”

 “It is perfect” said Kili, smiling to Thorin. “Thank you, this was kind” Kili Hugged Thorin rubbing his cheeks at the cheeks of the older man.

 Thorin didn’t had other reaction at first then smile. He always liked Kili, since the boy was just a kid, he always made Thorin smile, even in awkward moments or in moments of sadness. He admired everything in Kili and even after he grew up into an adult, he was always full of hope and idle to transmit happiness. In Thorin's heart Kili has a special place. Thorin couldn’t deny his love for Kili, he couldn’t pretend he didn’t liked the boy and wanting to transmit such care, Thorin turned his face to kiss Kili's cheeks, but he couldn’t imagine that the boy would do the same, and then accidentally Kili kissed Thorin's lips and Thorin fright and looked at Kili, both had widen-eyes. They stayed like this for a moment, looking to each other faces, like as if the where trying to understand what happened.

 Both where in the front of the house, hugging inside of the cold weather coat, one ate the front of the other. Kili could pretend and hide his strong feelings towards his uncle very well, but inside him an admiration and passion just grew after his 16 years old. When he became of age, he joined a college and lived the maximum of adventures there until his formal age, when he discovered he felt more then a passion for his uncle, but a tern love, that made him happy when he thought about his uncle. Thorin was an unreachable man to hum, some one who would have some one better them Kili, but he never loosed hope, imagining a thousand romantic situations with his uncle, situations that where only fruits of Kili's fertile fantastic mind. None got as close as this situation before his eyes.

 That kiss could mean a thousand things, and one of then was the fact that was just an accident, so Kili started to get red and to look to Thorin's lips and to his light-blue almost gray. With fear, Kili felt cold in the pit of the stomach and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, and when he almost could say sorry, Thorin kissed the corner of his lips, looking as he was measuring what could lead with this gesture.

 Kili just received the kiss and looked incredulous to Thorin. Was that it? Did Thorin liked him the same way he did? Kili widened his eyes with hope.

 The same thought wandered through Thorin's mind, who just waited for an answer from Kili who just looked at him with that big brown eyes, looking both scared and hopefully. When an appropriated answer didn’t came Thorin opened his mouth only to be interrupted by a soft kiss. I has a romantic kiss, not of those fiery lovers, that melted each other with an open mouth kiss, but a soft one, like as the feeling of the love of the other person.

 All the negative thoughts flew away along of the cold of the outside of the home. Thorin closed his eyes just accepting willingly the sweet kiss. Kili did the same thing, getting even closer to Thorin's hot body. The kiss lasted for an eternity and it was so good that it seemed as if all problems had just vanished in that moment.

 But as all good moment, there is always those who just get to pull you back to reality.

 “HEEY!! What a warm kiss Han! But wouldn’t it be best to wait to get to yer room before taking yer clothes off?

 Thorin and Kili almost had their spirits ripped out of their bodies, as the size of the fright that Dwalin's arrival brought. The big man was intimidating, but the size of his intimidation was exactly the same as his sense of humor.

 “Dwalin!?” Thorin Widen his blue eyes while looking at Dwalin, practically at their sides by now, but the big guy just smiled and walked up the stairs.

 Kili was so stunned that he tried to hide his reddish shamed face behind the Christmas scarf.

“Aye! Don’t need to explain yerself.” Dwalin shook his hand in the air, smiling. “I wont judge ya for this, after all...” The big Man just pointed up under the entrance in front of the door of the house.

 Above Thorin and Kili was a Christmas visco. Both looked with perplexed faces but soon those became faces of mockery. Kili looked to Thorin smiling and Thorin gave back the happy smile o the boy. Both laughed. Nothing could be more 'romantic' than kissing under a visco.

 So Thorin kissed Kili's forehead and purring like a cat. “But tell me Dwalin. What does you do here in mine sister's house?” Kili agreed by nodding with his head to Thorin's question.

 Dwalin rubbed his bald head and smiled “Didn’t Dis told ya?”

 “Told me what?” again Kili agreed by nodding with his head to Thorin's question.

 “That she invited practically every one to this Supper of Christmas eve!” Dwalin smiled widely, moving funnily his eyebrows.

 In the moment Dwalin said that, a Van stopped in front of the house, with all the relatives and closest family friends. Soon as it stops, Bofur happily scream within the van with open windows as if he would jump out of it.

 “But isn’t this truly a great party!?” The laugh was general. Because even Ori that was only a few minutes ago talking to Fili on Skype was there to participate o the Christmas party.

 Kili just opened his mouth in disbelieve, while Thorin lowered more the coat to cover Kili's butt. Thorin was ruddy, giving a forced smile. But destiny was not content to play with Kili yet, the door opened with Dis looking at her son and brother in a warm hug in the front door.

 “Well well... what does we have here?”

 But before Dis could finish any thought, Dwalin hold her by her shoulders and go pushing her back inside “Dis, mine Shieldmaiden!!! What does we have here? Where is the beer, my Lady?”

 All got out of the Van one by one. Even Dain had came to the party, Kili and Thorin never had seen a Van so full of Kin and friends, it even looked like a clown car as so many people, all where happy and the brought their gifts and respective Christmas ornaments. It was rare to see of Durin's family reunited, even more rare it was to have Family and the Friends. All of the where striking funny looks at Kili that was already trying to explain why he was in such way.

 Thorin held again Kili by his thighs, while the same didn’t stopped explaining himself, while Nori and Bofur laughed and made jokes about Kili's nudity and Thorin's strong arms. In the end every one was laughing about such situation. After going back inside his warm house, Kili slipped from his uncle's arms and warm coat, taking advantage to steal a kiss from the older man without anyone seeing it and went upstairs running to his room and he put the most comfortable and warm clothe that he had and then he joined the others to celebrate the Christmas Eve.

 Kili had the most happy of the smiles in his lips when he got near the tree and saw all those Christmas ornaments. It was so full, but so livid and happy. Kili was full of joy, despite the shame o some minutes ago. He looked to each one of those ornaments with care, but one of these caught more of Kili's care. His little King with a shining crown. Kili so put his archer ornament at the side of the warrior king and to garnish the ensemble of this work, he putted a little bell and a golden tie. 

When he sighed looking to the tree, Fili and the others soon summoned him.  
  
“Come Kili!!! Lets celebrate!” 

So Kili ran to the dining room full of people. 

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!” every one shouted happily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it and having fun.  
> I apologize for my bad english(Of Course hahaha).
> 
> *"Darwin Awards" - the most stupid deaths in the world


End file.
